A Story of Gentle Eyes and Golden Words
by 4everwriter
Summary: Kano remembers a certain quote that three certain people once said, and left a mark on his heart... Slight KanoKido, can be platonic or romantic. Happy early Valentines Day


**I don't own Kagepro or its characters and plots...**

In the red eyes of Shuuya, Ayaka was amazing. Even though Shuuya still loved his biological mother the best (despite the scars she carved on him), Ayaka was definitely someone he could and would never, ever, hate. She was kind, gentle, bright, loving, and forgiving. And the one thing that Shuuya loved best about her was a certain quote she said.

One day, Shuuya was playing with a ball in the living room. He was bored, as Ayano wasn't home yet, Kenjirou would only overenthusiastically ramble on and on about complicated science stuff, and Tsubomi and Kousuke were busy listening to him. But suddenly, the ball accidentally knocked into a book, causing it to fall, which led to other books collapsing, which led to the vase holding them up to topple onto the floor and shatter to millions of tiny pieces. The loud sound made Shuuya flinched as he stared at the space where the vase had fallen. He looked at it as if hypnotized as a memory flashed into his mind like a strike of lightning.

 _"How could?! That was my new vase! How could you've broken it?!"_

 _The pain. The burning sensation. The tears. The screams and whimpers._

 _"I-I'm sorry, mother."_

 _Fear._

"Shuuya? Are you okay? I heard something from the kitchen."

Ayaka suddenly walked in, breaking him from his trance. He gasped, then tried to use his eyes, but couldn't. The emotional pain of the memory had overwhelmed him. The only thing he could do was stand helplessly as Ayaka looked over from him, to the ball, to the broken vase. He could only close his eyes tightly and use his trembling voice to whisper out hoarsely,

"I-I'm sorry."

As he stood there, he heard Ayaka awalking towards him slowly and braced himself for the first slap to come. But when it didn't, Shuuya opened his eyes in surprise. Instead of beating him like he thought she had intended, Ayaka was gently checking his hands and feet for any cuts.

"There don't seem to be any cuts. You didn't touch the shards, did you, Shuuya?" Ayaka smiled at him.

Shuuya was speechless. Wasn't he supposed to get punished? After all, she had once mentioned how the vase was passed down her family to her in a wistful tone. At the time, Shuuya didn't understand what she was talking about, but it was clearly something precious to her.

"B-but...t-the vase..." he muttered quietly, a tear escaping down his cheek. Ayaka wiped it away.

"As long as you're safe, then everything is fine." She gave him a hug. "Besides, it's only a vase. I can always get another one, but if you got hurt badly, I only have one of you."

Shuuya's eyes widened at her logic.

 _"As long as you're safe, then everything is fine."_

The next time Shuuya heard that line, about seven years later, Ayaka was gone and Ayano was standing on the school's roof.

"Sorry, Shuuya..." As Ayano sat on the rails, about to fall off, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Nee-chan! No! You don't have to do this!" His screams were blown into the wind.

But she ignored his cries as she went closer to the edge. The last thing he heard her murmur before she fell into the Snake was:

 _"As long as you're safe, then everything is fine."_

Shuuya collapsed, sobbing as the Snake smirked at him before swallowing her.

After Ayaka had died, Ayano became the mother figure for him, Kousuke, and Tsubomi. She helped them with homework, tucked them into bed at night, and although she was bad at it, cooked their meals, while still being the same, heroic, cheerful sister they all loved. But now, even she was gone, and once again, it was all the Snake's fault.

The next time Shuuya heard it, his name had been changed to Kano, Tsubomi to Kido, and Kousuke to Seto.

It's funny, how he had grown to love the two people who had said it, but he had never expected to love her in a different way that he loved them, before she said it.

Kano had been out visiting Ayaka's and Ayano's grave. There, he could take off his mask if only for a second, as he told them about recent activities in the Mekakushi Dan. About Kido's cuteness, Seto and Marry's relationship, Momo's enthusiasm, Ene's constant pranks, Hibiya's maturity, and Konoha's endless stomach. Even Shintaro's rapid changes. But by the time he was done, he realized how late it was as the moon was up shining brightly, and started hurrying home.

Once he got home, Kano opened the door quietly, hoping not to wake up anyone, specially Kido. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, since she was the first person he saw inside, standing by the couch and glaring at him.

"Where have you been, Kano?!" She hissed, careful no to wake up Seto, Marry, Hibiya, and Konoha. "You were gone since one, and now it's two in the morning!"

"Heh heh... sorry Danchou-san... I was a bit busy..." He laughed guiltily. "Were you waiting for me?"

She huffed. "Obviously. Why else would I be here?" Kido nodded towards a cup of hot chocolate on the table. "That's for you."

Kano chuckled again. "Danchou-san is as kind as ever," he teased.

"Why you..." She held up a fist, irritated, and he braced himself for a punch in the stomach, but was surprised when Kido put it down again, with a sigh.

"W-well, as long as you're safe, everything is fine, I guess..." she muttered, as she averted her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kano's eyes widened. His mind flashed from his mother beating him, then apologizing, to Ayaka with the broken vase and loving smile, to Ayano at the rooftop with tears in her eyes, and finally to Kido waiting for him with a forced scowl but kind eyes. _How nostalgic, huh..._

"Hey, Kido...?" She had started walking back to her room, her back facing him.

"Hm? What is it, Kano?"

Kano rushed towards her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Wha-?!"

His eyes were closed and a soft, genuine smile on his face. _I know I shouldn't be selfish, and I know I'm only endangering her life by loving her, but..._

"Thank you."

Kido stood frozen for a moment not knowing how to respond before she let a similar expression spread across her face. Her shoulders relaxed as she held him gently.

"Yeah."

And as the two stood there silently, Seto quietly watched them from the stairs, with a small, peaceful smile before heading back to bed.

 **So this is kind of my Valentines day gift to my readers... Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed it! \\(^o^)/ Happy early Valentines Day~**


End file.
